


In Sam’s Room

by Brizite76



Category: Hayden Christensen - Fandom, Life as a House, Sam Monroe - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Gen, Goth Girl, Goth boy, Marijuana Use, Oral Sex, emo boy, gender neutral reader, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brizite76/pseuds/Brizite76
Summary: Sam Monroe (Hayden Christensen’s Life as a House character) x gender neutral reader.The reader gives Sam a blow job 💦Both Sam & the reader are over 18 years old
Kudos: 8





	In Sam’s Room

You and Sam are sitting crossed-legged on his bedroom floor, leaning against the wall covered floor to ceiling in posters and flyers from punk shows. An overflowing ashtray between you. The Misfits’ _Legacy of Brutality_ album provides background noise on his stereo.

“What do you want to do tonight?” He gently taps your bare foot with his right boot. His blue eyes red and glassy from the joint you just extinguished.

Fumbling, you hand him his roach clip, accidentally brushing your fingers across his thumb ring. An electric spark jolts through you.

“Do you want to go to the Pony? I think Rancid is playing with the Bouncing Souls tonight.” You glance at your chipped black nails, suddenly avoiding eye contact.

“Nah,” Sam shrugs. He pushes the ashtray away and repositions himself. Before you can turn to look at him, he lays his head in your lap.

“You just want to see Rancid because you think the singer is hot,” Sam teases you for an earlier comment you made. Raising his eyebrows with a smirk, he reaches up to brush your hair out of your eyes. He smiles as you finally make eye contact. “Hi,” his voice barely above a whisper.

“Sam, I have to pee!” Nervously, you push yourself up off the floor, trying to hide the redness spreading across your cheeks. His head hits the ground with a thud.

“Ow! Thanks, Y/N!” Sam grimaces, laughing in spite of himself.

“I’ll be right back!” Rushing to his bathroom, you lock the door and look at your reflection.

“ _Shit_!” Your crush on Sam intensified over the past week. Spending every day after school with him has made it almost unbearable. You thought getting high with him would relax you enough to be able to function in front of him. The funny thing is that _you_ were planning to make a move on _him_ today. But his sudden flirting threw you for a loop.

Throwing some water on your face smears your black eyeliner. “ _Great_!” Muttering to yourself, you find some tissue to fix your face so you look presentable.

The tissue snags in your nose ring. “ _Are you fucking kidding me!”_ You shake your head in disbelief. Realizing you’ve now been in Sam’s bathroom for over 20 minutes you sigh and flush the toilet.

“Hey! I thought you fell in!” Sam grins from a reclined position on his unmade bed. His black hair contrasts nicely with the white pillowcases. His sheets are surprisingly clean.

In fact, because of your nerves, that’s the first thing that comes out of your mouth. “Your sheets are so clean!”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Thanks, Y/N. I do laundry… sometimes.”

He laughs and extends an arm out, making a come here motion with his left hand. His ringed fingers catch your eye. Sam’s hands are so nice. You catch yourself staring at them.

“What?” He looks at his hand, “it’s clean, stop judging me!” Sam feigns being offended. His labret piercing glinting in the light as he pretends to pout.

Flopping down on the bed next to him you somehow manage to hurt your leg on his bed frame.

“ _Fuck!_ ” You reach down instinctively and rub your leg.

“Hey, come here,” he chuckles as he sits up to rub your leg.

“Sam,” you sigh. “I think - I think I like you.” You look sheepishly into his eyes. Pupils in his blue irises widening in a micro expression, Sam blinks.

“I like you too, Y/N.” Sam bites his lip. Not breaking eye contact, he lays back down and pulls you towards him. Hesitating briefly, you kiss him. Tentatively, at first, shy with your affection. The record begins skipping on the stereo. Neither of you notice.

Sam pursues the kiss further, gently massaging your tongue with his. Groaning, you lick his upper lip. Sam moans, teasingly biting your lower lip.

“I want you, Y/N,” Sam whispers, pulling away from your mouth to kiss your neck. Reaching down between his legs, you caress the growing bulge straining against his black jeans. Sam moans again, reflexively thrusting his pelvis against your hand.

“I want you too,” your voice hoarse with desire. Lifting up his black t-shirt with one hand, you kiss his chest and stomach. Your other hand remains pressed against his cock, as you increase your pressure, firmly stroking his erection. You kiss your way down his faint happy trail, nibbling and licking it playfully.

Glancing up at Sam, you see his eyes are closed, his head back against his pillow, clearly enjoying your attention.  
His blissful expression gives you the confidence to unzip his skinny jeans. Sam opens his eyes and quickly helps you pull down his pants and underwear. You move your head down to his cock, he’s so hard and ready. His dick twitches with yearning, clear drops of precum beading down its engorged head.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice is thick with lust. He clears his throat and looks at you, reaching down to gently stroke your cheek, “you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” you murmur, gazing up into his eyes. Your face flushed with desire; you want his dick in your mouth _now_.

“Thank god,” Sam mumbles, throwing his head back, a moan escaping his lips as you firmly grasp his cock in one hand.

Teasingly, you lick away the precum that has begun to drip down his shaft. You drag your tongue down to his balls and up again to just below the tip, coating his shaft with warm saliva. You repeat this motion, making sure his cock is wet; your mouth’s lubrication pooling around the base of his balls. Finally, you reach the head, and swirl your tongue over his tip.

Sam groans and unconsciously grabs the back of your head with one hand while bunching up his sheets with the other. He continues to rake his fingers through your hair as you take him fully into your mouth, wrapping your lips around him. Creating suction with your cheeks, you gently hum as you continue to swirl your tongue over the head of his cock and back down the shaft. Bobbing your head up and down while twisting your wrist, your hand dripping with saliva.

Sam thrusts his hips up, groaning as he pushes himself deeper into your warm wet mouth. “I’m gonna cum,” he whimpers, opening his eyes. He takes his hand off your head in case you want to pull away.

You look up, your lips still wrapped around his shaft and nod, signalling him to cum in your mouth. Sam moans your name as he ejaculates, while you continue sucking and twisting your wrist. After swallowing his load, you sweetly smile up at him, and gently kiss the tip of his sensitive cock.

“Oh my god, Y/N,” Sam pulls you towards him and kisses you deeply. “You’re amazing,” he smiles down at you in awe, gently stroking your cheek. He kisses your nose, your forehead, your chin.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” he asks you, trying to suppress a yawn. You giggle at how utterly spent he looks.

“You drained me, babe,” he laughs and yawns. After pulling the covers up over both of you, he hugs you to his chest and immediately falls asleep, holding you in his arms.


End file.
